SMG4 (CFC
Summary SuperMarioGlitchy8, or can called it SMG4, is the main protagonist of the Youtube Team, and the slayer of Filthy Frank himself. SMG4 is originate from Glitch Production, the SMG4 verse. He's a youtuber when joined in February 13, 2009 only later become a popular youtuber for made old videos in his channel that got more populars in old years although he didn't post a video until May 7, 2011. Most likely since he was working on his first video, and couldn't do much about it because of the technology at the time. His old videos was become famous with the likes SMG4 Team that was taking over ESG8 Team in the future. He devotes a lot of time to making these videos, usually uploading a new video every weekend, and sometimes accepts works such as fanart from his channel's viewers and subscribers. In his videos, he often uses quotes, music, and stuff from other famous YouTubers like Pewdiepie, Markiplier, and Smosh as well as from movies, video games, or TV shows. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least '-1' | At least Memetic Name: SMG4 Age: Unknown? You hasn't been discovered his age before. Irrelevant Gender: Ubermale Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Youtuber | Cooler Youtube Son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Memer and Youtube Physiology (Is a meme youtuber.), Gag Physiology (Is a gag character, however it's reason he has joke things.), Youtube Embodiment, Weapon Mastery (Has various weapons from every SMG4 episodes he gets.), Cartoon Physics (Stated to have toon force in every SMG4 episodes.), Meme and Youtube Physics, 4th Wall Awareness (Has way more breaks fourth walls in every SMG4 episodes.), Hammerspace, Reality Warping (Able to warping every memes to be in every SMG4 episodes, and Able to make YouTube great.), Longevity (Has over irrelevant years in the YouTube reailty since he was born when SMG4 verse was created first in YouTube.), Limited Flight (Via Cape.), Banishment (Can ban you, include in V.S Debating, Battle Threads, and even Battle Videos.), Youtube Awareness, Meta Power Manipulation (Can removed your power or ability during challenge in a battle.), Empathic Manipulation (Via Face Swapping.), Meme Manipulation, Spam Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation (Can make you cringe of see other people's arts and illustrations.), Internet Manipulation (Not only does he have animator hax which he can escaping fiction that can effect the contents of the outside world.), Verse Soloing Manipulation (Via Cancerous Meme Chest; Holds the Godly Divine Power of the Cancerous Meme Chest, making him more c00ler than any Youtube Characters that exists, it has truly unstoppable power and makes him the Top Youtuber of the Internet, at least it can assume that can gives him Nigh-Youtubepotence granted by TFS Mr. Popo.), Social Influencing, Paradox Inducement (Can just removed your weapons and stuffs by just causing a paradox.), Law Manipulation (Made the law of reality in YouTube.), Plot Manipulation (Can create all of ideas from his fans in his videos in Youtube that anything he wants.), Creation (Able to create all things and objects from nothing that was just his own idea such as make the war coming.), Teleportation, Attack Reflection (Redirected some youtube characters with their power attacks back at him with his cape.), Matter Manipulation (Can change his memes state matter is in.), Time Manipulation (Can rewind time in any battles.), Statistics Amplification (Stated to have crazy powers.), Explosion Manipulation (Create bombs to start explosion in any battles he wants to do.), Probability Manipulation (Can make solve to beat anyone in any battles.) Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (We can assume SMG4 have crazy powers that was stated to make him a infinite 4D being in fiction.) | At least Above True Infinity+ Level (His Cancerous Meme Chest had instantaneously infinity power.) | At least Memetic Level (It was stated by JeffreyMayhem that SMG4 had defeated Filthy Frank once, Take down some of Youtube Characters, and comparable to ESG8 who was stated to transcending all of Youtube reality that was taking over.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can kept up with SMG4 Mario.) | Above True Infinity | Memetic (He's so c00ler that he had kept up with Filthy Frank at once, His speed literally can't be comprehend in percentage cause it only he's faster as he's one of fastest literally broke the Youtube Dimension Wall for goes to fast in any battles, His true song is too much cooler for his fans, as well as being one of exists in all of Youtube reality that he's too fast before the war even start.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant+ | Memetic Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Above True Infinity+ | Memetic Durability: Multiverse+ Level | At least Above True Infinity+ Level | At least Memetic Level (Have survive from destroyed the world by Pink Guy with his boombox who was chased with other people on the finished scene, he using his boombox to sing dance that can able to finishing sent his nuke to destroyed in the YouTube Characters FFA.) Stamina: NEVER BE TRIED FOR STAMINA Range: Multiversal+ | Presence | Memetic (Doesn't matter about what you think he's already exist in all of existences.) Standard Equipment: Lot of Weapons, Lot of Items, Waluigi Launcher, Cancerous Meme Chest, and many various from The Internet & YouTube he has. Intelligence: His intelligence is the same of Pewdiepie, the lord of YouTube in the #1 biggest of the world who knows about existence where any omniscient gods/goddesses would die insanely. Weaknesses: Flithy Frank, HowToBasic, and Susan Wojcicki. Key: CFC Fights Feats | With Cancerous Meme Chest | YouTube Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Meme Spamming': Can make spam any dead memes in his videos. *'Face Swapping': Can make emotions on his faces. *'Glitching': Can create glitches in every SMG4 videos. *'Raving': Can create ravings in every SMG4 videos. Others Notable Victories: YouTube Characters FFA (It's been victory for SMG4 and ESG8 while all youtube characters are fight in it, all it has happen and for reasons why this is over to win for SMG4 and ESG8 though this is stalemate in a battle. Also You can't just described his powers useless you can't just make serious profiles for these YouTube Characters to show how powerful are them. SMG4 did just beat you in a battle.) Sr Pelo (For reasons why SMG4 can be win this battle.) Team SFH (With Team SMG4) (Team SMG4 could just easily solos Sonic For Hire for reasons.) Notable Losses: Bowser (Mario Bros) (Bowser's profile) (Both were 2-A) Inconclusive Matches: Team ESG8 (With Team SMG4) (This war has been stopped useless YourBestClownFriend is on there for stop SMG4 and ESG8 to tell them first at the end.) Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier -1 Category:Memetic tier Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Undefeatables Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cringe Category:Law Users Category:Plot Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Probability Users Category:Unkillable Category:YouTube Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos Fiction